Ara, Ara Woof, woof!
by Luu Sky Sapphire
Summary: A one-shot AU story between Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino from Mai-HiME. Based on a poem I've written for my girlfriend. Imagine your one chance to meet that special someone you've idolized all your life.


**As I work on the 5th Chapter of _Glory of the Valkyries_, I want to share a fun filler story for the fans. What you're about to read was originally a story between my gf and her Takarazuka idol. Takarazuka is a Japanese all-female musical theater troupe. Women playing male roles too ^_~. I've decided to revamp this short story into a longer Mai-HiME/ShizNat fanfic. It's a one short AU story with a more cheerful Natsuki Kuga who get the chance of a lifetime to meet Shizuru Fujino, now a famous theater actress. So tell me what you think. To the young, there's some naughtiness in it. ;P You were warned!**

* * *

**Shizuru Fujino x Natsuki Kuga**

in

_Ara, Ara. Woof, woof!_

By: **Luu Sky Sapphire**

Takarazuka is heading to Fuuka Academy for a three day tour. The news started buzzing all over the internet thanks to Chie's wildfire gossip. While the fan following prepares all over Japan, a blue-haired girl prepares for something more...

"I cannot believe this!" shouted the girl. "Fuuka Academy isn't known for fancy top name shows and now Takarazuka gets their chance!" The girl squealed in happiness and bounced around the room. "SHIZURUUUUU!" cried out the girl..."FINALLY I'LL BE ABLE TO MEET YOU! Isn't this great, Duran?"

"Duran", the girl's puppy plush with the mischievous look on it's face. Named after her Child, a protector against the Orphans that have attacked Fuuka on numerous occasions. "I've arranged everything perfectly, the train heads to the newly built theater on Monday..." The blue-haired girl walks towards her window, where a certain shining star lit up the night sky. Looking up, she made a private wish to herself on the HiME star. "_You can do this, Natsuki_." said the girl. "_Wait for me, Shizuru._"

* * *

The city near Fuuka during the summer time is packed with civilians wandering around aimlessly. Mainly confused tourists who love to spend hours at one dealer stand. Yes, the city was in full bloom. Over at the theater, the line to see the reunited "Sakura Troupe" extended like no tomorrow. Somewhere in the sea of passer-byers, fans and press; Natsuki anxiously awaits the ticket door. With Duran tucked deep in her bust, with only his head sticking out..."_We're almost there! I'll get the chance to see Shizuru!_" Natsuki blushes at the thought of her glamorous idol. Unaware of trouble heading her direction. Shouts of "**THIEF!**" could be heard, and the next thing the clueless fan knows, her hand bag is quickly swiped by a strong thief. Without much time to react, she is knocked down and receives assistance by other fans. "Are you okay?" says one girl. "I'll be fine" replied the angry blunette...about to realize her hand bag had been stolen. "_Oh no...this can't be happening to me._"

* * *

"But he stole my hand bag! You saw it!" screamed the frustrated Natsuki. Security offered little comfort. "I understand that Miss, and we will look into it. However we need to follow standard procedure. We cannot allow you inside without a ticket, I'm sorry." The blue-haired girl lowered her head in disappointment and walked away with people staring directly at her. Not so much with looks of sympathy, rather with flashing signals of 'sucks to be her'. It suddenly began to rain, but she didn't care. She parked herself at a bus stop and looked for support by contacting any available friend on her mobile. Unfortunately, the only response she got was a "**Oh well, that's life. Stay positive, like me!**" Natsuki smashed her phone in anger and muttered the words "_...says the great pretender._" The rain fell even harder, drenching Natsuki from head to toe. "_How could this happen to me. I had everything in order._" Suddenly, the rain began to withdraw and the clouds revealed the HiME star. "_I thought you would make everything right._" As soon as Natsuki said this, the star gave off a strange glimmer.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me."

Strange Japanese...Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru Fujino standing before her. She always imagined she would have a million things to say when she spotted her goddess in a striking violet tux. For the first time, she was at a loss for words. Paralyzed with admiration. The world could end right there and she still wouldn't move away from making eye contact with Shizuru.

"Ara, are you okay?" said the graceful performer.

"Um...yes. I'm sorry. Wha-wha-wha-what can I do for you?" replied the embarrassed Natsuki.

"I need a place to stay for a while. You seem harmless and cute, mind if we get out of here for a while?" said the beautiful performer as she smiled the entire time.

Natsuki pondered. "_Why would Shizuru ditch her show._" Not that it mattered to her, as she was just given the chance of a lifetime. "Ok, I know the perfect place! Follow me!"

"Ara, ara. Wonderful!" replied Natsuki's goddess. "My name is..."

In a high squeaky voice, Natsuki responded... "I already know who you are!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing! hehehe". At this very moment, no female in the entire world was happier than Natsuki.

* * *

"This city is very beautiful" said Shizuru.

"It's nothing compared to you...I mean, yes I agree!". Natsuki blushed. "_Oi, what is wrong with me, why am I so obvious with my feelings?_"

"Natsuki-chan, how about this place?" exclaimed Shizuru as she pointed.

The two have walked so far, the silly blunette didn't even realize she was in the presence of the fancy hotel.

"This is perfect!" replied Natsuki. "_Wait, baka! Isn't this place expensive?_" Oi oi! Shut up, brain!

The two walked inside and were quite impressed by the fancy set up.

"Good evening ladies, may I find a room for the two of you?"

Natsuki took immediate charge to impress Shizuru.

"Absolutely! Just for the night if you please!"

"Very well" replied the clerk. That will be 22250 yen. Each.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Two-two-two-two...uhhhh"

Shizuru smiled and in gentle fashion replied "I'll take care of it".

Natsuki blushed and smiled at her idol as she paid. "_Shi-Shi-Shizuru took charge for me! Kyaaaaaaaa!_"

"Ready?" Shizuru asked softly.

Nodding and giggling like a little school girl, Natsuki replied "**READY!**" with glee.

When the girls arrived at their suite, they marveled at the beautiful interior view of the room.

"I stayed at a lot of places, but this has to be the nicest!" shouted Natsuki. "How do you like it?"

Shizuru kept silent for the first time.

"Shizuru? Are you..."

"Do you know why I decided to bring you here, Natsuki-chan?"

Again at a loss for words, all Natsuki could say is "why?"

"My relationship ended."

"You don't mean..."

"...let me finish"

"I'm sorry."

"I've kept it a secret for so long. Kept it so well hidden that none of the fanclubs know or even raised suspicions."

"That's impossible"

"It wasn't easy. Ever since that day, I looked through my fan mail and wondered when was the last time one of them made me truly happy."

"Shizuru, I..."

"I want to know if you have any room in your life for me."

The tears in Natsuki's eyes began to build up and run down her face. "I only wanted to meet you...but I had no idea this could ever happen."

"I've reached a point where finding love is the most important priority in the world. I've worked so hard all my life to the point where I feel I deserve it."

Natsuki shouted. "OF COURSE YOU DESERVE IT! YOU'RE **SHIZURU**! I CANNOT BEGIN TO...I cannot begin to express how much you mean to me." Natsuki hangs her head down and cries even harder.

Shizuru walks over behind her Natsuki, embracing her. "There's one way while we're here. Natsuki-chan."

* * *

Natsuki felt so helpless in Shizuru's strong and forceful grasp. This wasn't a bad thing, for she was helpless in a very positive way. Shizuru unbuttoned Natsuki's blouse, surprised to find nothing was present.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan doesn't believe in a bra?" snickered Shizuru.

"Oi, If I got to see you during the after-show, I was hoping you'd notice through suggestive peeking." cooed a very submissive Natsuki.

Shizuru laughed and said "Very sneaky. I'll have to punish you for that."

Shizuru touched Natsuki's breasts, teasing them a bit with her index and middle finger. Using her other hand, she proceeded south towards Natsuki's mini skirt. "You're trembling" Shizuru whispered. "I want you" replied Natsuki. Shizuru laid out her lover onto the bed, with nothing but her skirt on. Shizuru proceeded to pull down the brightly colored skirt, revealing panties with little snakes on them. "In honor of you, my darling!" Natsuki muttered excitedly. "Did Natsuki-chan say something?" replied Shizuru. "Nothing!" shouted a nervous Natsuki.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's thighs, blowing on her panties as a constant tease. The blue-haired girl repeatedly looks down to see what her idol was doing to her. "_I better tell her_...Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"I get pretty loud during this kind of thing. Is there a way to make it a more quiet experience?"

Shizuru looked around and spotted something on the night table. Small with floppy ears.

"How about this little puppy?" joked Shizuru. "He'll do just fine" giggled Natsuki as she bit down on her precious stuffed animal. And with that, Shizuru used her snake-like fingers to remove the panties. Revealing a beautiful display of womanhood. Shizuru's eyes sparkled, "Pink, with a heavenly aroma. You're very special." Natsuki blushes while making the silliest face imaginable. Natsuki's facial expression changed quickly, as her hazelnut haired goddess slid her tongue into her vagina. Natsuki wanted to look down at her crimson-eyed goddess in action, but she refused. "_I trust in her to make me feel good. Make me feel good, Shizuru. Make me feel good..._"

Shizuru entered deeper, using the full force of her tongue to please the beautiful and very fortunate blunette. Caressing her bare buttocks as she licked the appropriate areas. It continued on for several minutes. She wanted to enjoy the experience slowly. Forever if possible.

Natsuki's nectar began to gush a bit, leaving Shizuru an appetizer. Sounds of satisfying moans could be heard from both parties. It was a moment of giving and receiving in perfect harmony. Natsuki bit down hard on her puppy, as she couldn't take it anymore. Muffled screams filled the room with passion, with Shizuru refusing to exit the cave of wonder. Arching her back and spreading her legs wider, the blunette was about to reach climax. Shizuru prepared by provoking the pleasant eruption by moving her tongue in a fast motion. Heaven's gates opened up, unleashing not only Natsuki's scream, but also her love for Shizuru. Drenched in love, Shizuru smiles and consumes what's left on her lips. Natsuki pants heavily, "I never came so good in all my life...". Shizuru then locked eyes with her new lover and asked "you okay?". Natsuki smiled and replied "I love you". Shizuru ran her fingers through Natsuki's hair and said "I know. I also knew that someone like you existed. Now I have a reason to keep doing my best in life." Natsuki suddenly remembers something important. "What about the show?"

Shizuru turns her head towards the HiME star and falls deep into Natsuki's eyes once again. "We're on tour for the rest of the year. But for one night, please allow me to be with the one person I can trust. The one person who supported me for so many years. The one person I love with all my heart."

Natsuki's tears ran down her face, turning her head towards to the HiME star. Mouthing the words...

"Thank you."

**THE END.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. Natsuki and Shizuru's special relationship, no matter how you picture it, is always inspiring. If anyone would like to share their own fanfiction, ShizNat Webs has opened a universal blog for all members. Join and submit all the fanfiction you desire. If you post someone else's work, make sure you first get permission. And of course, authors are always welcome at Mai-Multiverse Forum. We're a growing Mai HiME/Otome community with artists, authors and general fans. ^_^ Check the links on my profile to join the Mai-craze. See you when Chapter 5 is uploaded! ~ Luu Sky Sapphire **


End file.
